Fall With Me Harry
by catch me if u can
Summary: She looked up into his eyes. She instantly recognized that there was no fear hidden within even the deepest depth’s of his eyes. He was ready to do whatever he had to for her. He loved her. A story of ultimate trust and love. R&R please, T just to be safe


The sound of scraping resounded throughout the small house on a lonely street in Hogsmade. The shutters leapt against their latches like horses ready to leave the gate. The whole threshold seemed to abhor the couple sitting within its confines as it shook with each gust of wind.

Harry and Ginny sat very comfortably inside the house while drinking hot chocolate with pumpkin juice swirls as a violent storm was being tossed around outside them. They were watching a muggle movie on a muggle television set that Harry had bought. He loved to watch the set, because he had no chance as a child growing up in a Muggle setting. Unfortunately, because of all the magical interference no reception for channels could be received. The couple instead, on nights like these, sat on the couch with their legs curled beneath them and watched old movies. Tonight's feature was an American movie Ginny had found in a thrift shop in a small muggle town. Matilda, it wasn't the oldest movie in the collection but it was certainly one of the most fun for the pair to watch together.

Harry looked away from the movie and turned instead to his girlfriend. She felt the gaze of his wonderful blazing green eyes upon her and looked into them, quickly becoming entranced by their beauty. His perfect lips formed into his precious smile. He shifted ever so slightly and leaned his head forward. Ginny watched his classic lightning shaped scar move slowly toward her own forehead until he stopped and rested his head against hers, giving her a slight kiss on the nose. She closed her eyes and took his face in her hands. She sat on her knees and moved her lips to his forehead where she placed them on his scar.

"Ginny," he said slowly as the movie played on in the background. "I love you so much."

Ginny bit her lip softly and smiled. "I know dear, I love you too."

Harry shifted again as he moved to lay down on his side pulling Ginny with him. They laid there silently watching their favorite movie, just enjoying each other's company and the life they shared together.

"Harry." Ginny said suddenly.

"Yes, love?"

"I want to do something with you."

"What's that?"

"Something spontaneous, just trust me."

"Okay…" he started.

"Really honey, tomorrow we'll both call off work and we'll go off and do something crazy."

"How crazy?" he asked, now excited.

"Just trust me."

He nodded slowly and felt her soft warm lips touch his. He felt his eyes close and his whole world came to a stop. He was with Ginny; he was safe, he was happy. He could always trust her. Nothing could go wrong.

By mid morning the rain had ceased and the bright summer sun beat down upon the small sparse cottages along the lane. Harry and Ginny stepped outside. They were dressed in light muggle clothes with bathing suits underneath.

"Okay Gin," Harry said, "where are we going?"

"Just trust me," she insisted, holding out her hand. Harry grasped it tightly and she unexpectedly spun on the spot causing Harry to have the odd sensation of being sucked through a small tube as they disappeared with a resounding crack. They reappeared in the woods near a rather large lake.

Harry glanced at Ginny with a puzzled look on his face. Ginny smiled back and took his hand again. She led him through the woods in silence until they came upon a large rock.

"Climb up," she urged.

He did so, and when he reached the top he was looking out over the most breath taking view. All around him mountains of the most beautiful purple hue sat in the distance. He found himself looking at the water forty feet below his wriggling toes.

Ginny walked up behind him and placed a light hand on the small of his back. He turned carefully and Ginny stood on tip toe to kiss him. She then stepped back and began to undress, revealing a black swimming suit.

"Ginny?"

"I want you to jump with me Harry. I want to do this with you. I want you to feel the same weightlessness that I feel every time that you look into my eyes. I want you to love me completely; I want you to trust me completely. I want you to fall with me Harry"

Harry nodded, fully understanding of her need. He stripped off his shirt and once again stepped to the edge of the rock. He did not question her judgment. He trusted her with every fiber of his being. She stepped up next to him and squeezed his hand, looking down. She looked up into his eyes. She instantly recognized that there was no fear hidden within even the deepest depth's of his eyes. He was ready to do whatever he had to for her. He loved her.

She let go of his hand. Together, as if one fluid motion they both took the step of a life time and fell into the waters below. The air seemed like it would never stop and the water would never come. Harry felt a giant whoop in his stomach much like he had experienced when he and Ginny shared their first kiss, six years ago. His heart soared and he felt instantly connected with Ginny. Before he knew it he had broke the waters surface as a wave of euphoria washed over him. He swam gracefully to Ginny and wrapped her in his arms as he tread water with his feet. Together they swam to the shore and climbed to the top of the rock face. They left their clothes on the rock and fell together on the ground. Harry held Ginny close in his strong arms and gazed deeply into her loving eyes. He wanted to be with her forever.

"Ginny," he said slowly, "I know I'm not going to do this properly, because I haven't planned it, I have a ring, but not with me…" He mumbled to himself.

"Harry, Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Ginny, I was just wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he questioned, placing her hand on his heart. "I would like to give my whole heart to you."

Ginny bit her lip softly and nodded, smiling like only a bride to be can smile.

"Of course," she whispered. "You fell with me."

They sat on the rock looking out at the scene before them.

"Ginny, love?" Harry asked pulling a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know where this place was?"

"I dreamed about it."

"You just dreamed about it?"

"Mmmhmm, I've had dreams of this place where we professed out undying trust in one another and this was it. I had dreams of us jumping off of that exact rock. I had to fine it. I had to do it, and I knew that you trusted me to do it." She gazed at him intently. "You never asked if it was safe." She said almost dreamily. "You never asked how deep the water was, or questioned where we were. You just trusted me like I knew you would. I trust you to trust me. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth and I know you'd do the same for me. I love you Harry James Potter.

We fell together love. Nothing can stop us now."


End file.
